Joey Sandders
Abilities *Turn wind into fire *Create plasma shields *Separate his alter ego Justin from his body (who's slowly weakening him due to being incomplete) and control him when they reattach again Fighting Styles *Capoeira *Taekwondo *Judo *Real Aikido *Savate Main Weapon Onimusha Gun (automatic pistol) & Oni Blade (sword) History/Background Joey Sandders is the Serewani Gang’s leader and founder along with his sister and two best friends, Lux Sandders, Benny Boggler, and Marvin. The gang is eponymously named after Joey’s alter ego, Justin Serewani, the spirit of a criminal from the distant past who likes to terrorize those around him in mischievous and often diabolic ways. Joey’s family includes Vandaloo (father), Juliana (mother), Lux (sister), and Warren (brother). His mother, Juliana, had developed liver cancer when he was only four years old. When his father learned about this, Vandaloo was crushed and didn’t know what to do. Two of Joey’s criminally involved descendants from the future, Dr. Jimmy PhD and Johnny Sandders, struck a deal with Vandaloo where they offered to take care of Juliana and provide profits to finding a cure as long as Vandaloo signed a legally binding contract to work for them. Unfortunately, a year after he signed that contract, Juliana died. Vandaloo originally thought that he didn’t owe “The Alliance” anything thereafter but he soon learned that the two brothers tricked him as the contract clearly stated that he was forced to work for them for the rest of his life. After that day, Vandaloo and his children were enemies by contract. Warren getting angered at the current events ran away from home and formed his own group to go against his dad. All that was left were Joey and Lux to take care of each other. Both children, being underage and having no guardians to look over them, were sent off to an orphanage known as the “Grand Qemi Ku Youth Treatment Center”. It was his first year here where Joey had first learned of Justin. At first, Justin didn’t do much but make Joey look like an irresponsible child. Fortunately, the caretakers started figuring out that something was just not right and it wasn’t Joey causing all the trouble. This reached its peak when Joey was 10 years old when a soon-to-be-enemy of his first comes to the same orphanage, named Zackerie Bacardi, and starts messing around with Joey along with the rest of his “rebels”. One day, Joey, who is almost unconscious from the constant abuse and beating during what would be his and Zackerie’s last encounter in a long while, finally loses control of everything and Justin finally breaks free, nearly destroying the whole orphanage in his wake. Justin is eventually kept at bay, Zackerie vouches for revenge, and Joey obtains his different coloured irises. The orphanage’s doctors and several other medical experts began studying Joey and his condition immediately afterward, coming to the conclusion that they had to cover the new eye up to keep Justin at bay with a special eye patch. After a year of studying him, they thought that it would be best to send him to the experts working under Xhevix. His sister, being of legal age in the city to leave the orphanage at the time, goes with Joey to Xarden as familial support. Once the Xhevix medical experts and scientists got a hold of him, they came to the conclusion that Justin is Joey’s alter ego and that keeping him under the expert eyes of “Class A” would be the best way to take care of him. They encouraged Joey to start going to Xhevix Academy so that he could learn how to defend himself as well as some other curricular stuff he wasn’t able to properly learn, being taught in an orphanage and all. He did as was suggested and his sister tagged along with him so they could still stick together. It was in this school where Joey first met Benny and Marvin, who at the time were already friends with each other, as well as Ana Tavoularis, who would eventually become his girlfriend. He was able to stay in that school until he was 16. This was so because Xhevix finally made official his joining into “Class A”. He was allowed to bring graduated students along with him to form his own group. This included Lux, Benny (graduated with Marvin), and Marvin, calling themselves the “Serewani Gang”. Unfortunately, it would still take Ana some more time to graduate so she wasn’t allowed to join yet. Joey has fought alongside Joe Ashter and Andrew Plasma along with their respective gangs from that day forward, soon accumulating the rest of the members of the Serewani Gang, namely Domina Kappa (Marvin’s "crush"), Nina Hoodlum (Benny’s girlfriend), and Shadow Hawkins. Ana joined right after she graduated. Lux also eventually got her own alter ego, Dez Kuzak. Joey can almost control Justin at this point as well, not needing the eye patch anymore. Joey and his gang now all live in a mansion on one of Xarden’s beautiful beaches.